pour le retour de ton sourire
by kage ookami51
Summary: Hinamori déprime .Comment lui rendre son sourire?surtout question d'hinamori et d'hitsugaya


comme d'hab ils sont pas à moi mais a tite kubo, etc (on le saura!)

spoiler: tome 20

* * *

Depuis que la vice-capitaine Hinamori était sortie du coma, personne, même dans sa propre division, ne l'avait beaucoup vu.

Bien-sûr, ses amis venaient régulièrement pour tenter de la réconforter mais en vain. Hinamori savait bien qu'eux aussi avaient souffert des trahisons des trois capitaines et leur était donc reconnaissante pour leurs efforts. Mais ni les soirées organisées par Matsumoto, ni les bêtises de Yachiru n'avaient réussit à lui arracher plus qu'un faible sourire, à peine plus sincère que celui de l'ex capitaine de la 3° division.

_« Un sourire, … »_

Assis dans son bureau, Hitsugaya Toushiro, « l'accro au boulot » comme l'appelait souvent Matsumoto, passait son temps à songer à son amie et au remède qu'il pourrait lui apporter.

**Flash-back :**

Un matin, dans le Rukongai, une jeune fille sortit en trombe de sa maison en riant aux éclats.

-« Viens voir Shiro-chan. Vite ! »

-« Qu 'est ce que t'as encore ? »grogna un jeune garçon apparemment de très mauvais poil.

-« Regarde, il a neigé »

-« Et al… »commença t il avant de se recevoir une boule de neige dans le visage.

-« Non mais ça va pas, Momo la pisseuse ! »

Sur ce fait, il ramassa à son tour un petit tas de neige et la lança vers son amie pour se venger. Celle ci pris ça pour une déclaration de guerre et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entièrement trempés. La dite Momo affichait un sourire si grand que son ami ne pouvait qu'en esquisser un aussi, après tout, c'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient plutôt bien amusés.

Mais le soleil commençait peu à peu à faire fondre la neige en même temps que le sourire de la jeune fille, triste de voir la neige disparaître.

_« …fragile et éphémère comme la neige, … »_

**fin du flash-back**

Le jeune capitaine se leva, ayant trouvé comme résoudre le problème.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Hinamori sortait de sa division suite à un message, le plus jeune capitaine du Gotei 13 l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena à travers le Seireitei jusqu'à une petite cour. La jeune fille resta bouche bée devant l'impressionnant manteau blanc qui recouvrait celle ci.

-« Shiro-ch… » commença t elle en se retournant vers son ami, avant qu'une énorme boule de neige ne la frappe au visage.

-« Tu vas me le payer ! »lui hurla t elle, avec un début de rire, tout en ramassant de la neige pour continuer la bataille.

-°Finalement, ça valait la peine d'avoir l'air ridicule à utiliser mon zanpatuko pour créer tout ça. °pensa le jeune capitaine.

Il songea rapidement aux abrutis de la 11° division qui lui avaient crié de' ne pas créer trop de neige ou sinon on ne le verrait plus'. Ils seront sûrement de bons sujets d'étude sur la cryogénisation pour le bureau de développement ou alors des toboggans pour leur folle de vice-capitaine.

Même s'il trouvait qu'une bataille de boules de neige était un peu trop infantile à son goût et surtout pour son rang, un instant de puérilité n'était pas trop cher payé pour un tel résultat. Hinamori affichait un sourire si grand, et absent depuis si longtemps, que celui-ci se pris à avoir un sourire, un vrai, tout comme celui de son amie.

_« …que seule une âme d'enfant sait faire naître. »_

En observant les 2 jeunes shinigami et leur sourire, Matsumoto ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de celui qui avait marqué son enfance.

Le sourire de Gin semblait permanent pour tout le monde mais elle, elle savait que son vrai sourire, le sincère, ne lui était réservé qu'à elle et qu'il pouvait disparaître à n'importe quel moment, dès qu'apparaissait une autre personne qu'eux deux. C'était aussi ce sourire qu'il lui présentait à chacune de ses blagues lorsqu'ils étaient gamins mais qui ne teintait plus celles, bien moins innocentes, qu'il faisait à l'age adulte.

Les yeux dans le vague, perdue entre ses souvenirs d'enfance et la réalité de sa vie adulte, elle décrivit alors, par une simple phrase, le sourire idéal, un sourire qu'elle ne verrait sans doute plus...

_« Un sourire, fragile et éphémère comme la neige, que seule une âme d'enfant sait faire naître. »_

Le vrai sourire de Gin.

* * *

merci de m'avoir lu!

Je suis plutot fiere de moi sur ce coup là.Mais les reviews sont bien sur acceptées et meme fortement attendues.


End file.
